Karma Circle: Abduction
by Zim'sMostLoyalServant
Summary: Dedicated to Dibsthe1. Gaz has always considered herself a master of cruelty. But when she is abducted by a strange alien race, she discovers she doesn't know the meaning of the word. Rating may go up. COMPLETE
1. Part I: Abduction

**A/N: This is just a little something that came to me that I want to get out of the way before I get to work on my next big project. To be honest, I think I've read so many stories by Dibsthe1 that her attitude towards Gaz has rubbed off on me. So, here's my version of one of her "Karma Circle" stories, as a homage and tribute. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story - if it showed up on Invader Zim it belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. If not, it belongs to me.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

** Karma Circle: Abduction**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Earth, Membrane Household, Living Room**

14 year-old Gaz Membrane sat on her couch playing her GameSlave3, just as she did practically every other waking moment. Her moment of peace was interrupted when the front door opened and Dib walked in, looking a little disheveled.

"Hey Gaz!" he said excitedly, "Guess what happened!"

"Zim beat you up after you broke into his stupid base again?" Gaz asked, not really caring.

"No... Well, yes," Dib admitted with a shrug, "But that's not the big news. On the way back home I think I saw a bunch of leprechauns run into that abandoned house down the street. I was thinking maybe I could grab some of Dad's experimental hunting equipment, then head back out and-"

"Dib!" Gaz snapped, cracking open an eye to glare at her brother, "I'm almost to the final boss level. If you make me lose because of that big mouth of yours, I will make you PAY!"

Dib flinched a little, but continued, "But all I'm saying is that if I can catch those leprechauns, I can finally get some recognition in the scientific community. And if I have to get beat up by you to get there, that's worth it!"

Gaz actually paused the game, looked up at Dib, and smirked.

"Who said anything about beating you up?" she asked, "I meant I'd call the Crazy House and have them cart you off."

Dib paled. "You wouldn't."

"Yes I would," Gaz said, still smirking as she turned her attention back to her game, "I'm sure the psychiatrists will love to hear how you went chasing leprechauns after you got beat up by an alien."

Dib didn't say anything, but quickly left the room and headed downstairs towards their father's lab. Gaz didn't bother watching him go, but continued to smirk as she played her game. After all these years, she'd managed to reduce Dib to putty in her hands. They both knew how things worked - he'd do what she said, or she would make him suffer in some way or another.

But of course, there was one thing that Gaz had forgotten when she had established this little system of hers - karma. Karma: what goes around comes around; do good things and good things happen to you, but do bad things and bad things happen to you; etcetera, etcetera.

And, unfortunately for a certain violet-haired teen, a lifetime's worth of bad karma was about to bite her on the ass.

XXXXXXX

**Bridge, Research Vessel **_**Wyyrlok,**_** Low Earth Orbit, Same Time**

Captain Mell-Dur of the Third Imperial Argeeonian Fleet stood by the viewport of his ship's bridge, looking down at the green-and-blue planet his vessel was currently orbiting. Turning one of his eyestalks towards his Scanners officer, he said, "Any sign we've been detected, Ensign?"

Ensign Suunkem shook his head.

"No sir," he replied, "I'm not picking up anything that can breach our cloak… but I am detecting some unusual energy readings just outside one of the cities we are currently above."

"Oh?" Mell-Dur asked, walking over to the Ensign, his tail dragging behind him.

Suunkem nodded as he pointed to his console screen, "These readings don't match up with the ones we're getting from the rest of the planet. Other than that, I can't tell you much, sir- these scanners are outdated pieces of _flooka!_"

The Ensign immediately clapped a clawed hand over his mouth as he remembered whom he was talking to.

But Mell-Dur merely patted the Ensign on the shoulder and laughed. "It's okay, Suunkem, you're right. This whole ship is an outdated piece of _flooka._ The only reason I even agreed to this assignment is because I'm scheduled to retire in another year or so, and I want a peaceful transition. And commanding scouting/research missions is the most peaceful way I can think of, even if that means getting the older equipment."

Before the conversation could continue, the doors to the bridge slid open, and another Argeeon entered.

"Ah, hello, Stre-Foo," Mell-Dur said offhandedly - he didn't really care for the ship's Chief Scientist. Come to think of it, he didn't really care for civilians at all, but he really didn't like this guy.

The feeling was apparently mutual, as Stre-Foo barely remembered to bow in respect to his commanding officer.

"Captain," he said, looking more at the planet outside the viewport than at Mell-Dur, "I thought I should inform you that my lab is prepared. When might I be obtaining a specimen of the planet's dominant species?"

"We just got here, Stre-Foo," Mell-Dur reminded, "Don't worry, you'll get your hairless primate soon."

Stre-Foo's cheek scales flattened in annoyance. "They're called 'humans,' Mell-Dur. Or didn't you pay attention to the transmissions we intercepted on the way here?"

The Captain raised his eyestalks towards the ceiling, the Argeeonion version of an eye roll. "Yes, I was paying attention," he sighed, "But that's what they are, no matter what they call themselves."

"I'm surprised you're not taking this more seriously, Captain," Stre-Foo admonished, "By studying the humans we learn their strengths and weaknesses. And once we know that, we can open the way for a full-scale invasion. I'm certain someone with your military record can appreciate that."

"I've been in three wars, Stre-Foo. I've gotten my fill of invasions," Mell-Dur said, but held up a claw to cut off the scientist's further arguments, and turned his attention back to Suunkem, "Ensign, locate a human who is isolated, so on one will notice their disappearance, and give the coordinates to the engineers down in the teleportation chamber. Tell them to teleport immediately."

Suunkem nodded and turned his attention back to his scanners. They were currently focused on the area from where the strange energy patterns were emanating- but he'd have to focus on that later. Broadening the scanners' range, Suunkem quickly found a human who was alone.

'Strange,' he thought, 'The transmissions indicated they were social creatures.'

But he simply shrugged it off and sent the coordinates to the teleportation chamber.

'This should prove interesting,' he said to himself.

XXXXXXX

**Earth, Membrane Household, Living Room, Several Minutes Later**

Dib had quickly grabbed what he thought he'd need from Professor Membrane's basement lab and had then ran back out the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

'Good riddance,' Gaz thought, 'Now I can get some peace and quiet.'

How very wrong she was.

Just as she was about to slay the last Vampire Piggy standing between her and the final boss, the screen of her GameSlave3 flickered. Gaz blinked in surprise, and then the screen went dark completely.

"What the HELL?" she shouted - she'd just put fresh batteries in that morning. It couldn't just die on her.

It was then that Gaz looked up, and saw to her further surprise that all the lights in the house were also going out. And it wasn't just the lights - everything electronic was shutting down. The television she'd had on for background noise flickered off, one of her father's hover-screens deactivated and fell to the floor, and all the kitchen appliances switched off.

Suddenly, Gaz noticed something else unusual - two other things unusual, actually. One was that there was a bright light coming in through the windows, which didn't make any sense seeing as it was nine o'clock at night. The other was that the light was accompanied by a loud humming noise that seemed to come from every direction at once.

Even as she noticed these things, they started growing in intensity. Soon they grew to a point that Gaz's head began to throb. Dropping her GameSlave to the floor, Gaz shut her eyes and clapped her hands over her ears. However, it didn't do any good. The light grew so bright that it pierced through her eyelids, and the humming grew so loud it penetrated her hands and nearly shook her eardrums apart. Finally being unable to stand it anymore, Gaz let out a scream - or maybe not, it was hard to tell with the noise - and blacked out.

Almost immediately afterwards, the light and the sound died down. A few moments later, the lights and other electronics in the house came back to life. The GameSlave3 lying on the floor switched back on, its screen broadly declaring '**GAME OVER!**' However, there was no one to read the message.

The room was completely empty.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: And there's part one. It'll get more exciting later on, I promise. It'll also live up to its rating… which may have to go up. We'll wait and see.**

**Oh, and Dibsthe1, I hope you don't mind me using your title for this story. But since this is a homage to your work, it seemed fitting.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	2. Part II: Interrogation

**A/N: Welcome to Part 2. I would have gotten this up sooner, but I decided to wait a few days to give Dibsthe1 a chance to read and review the first part - but she still hasn't, and it's not fair to the rest of you to put it off.**

**Just to let you know, this chapter will be a little violent. I don't know if it really lives up to the "T" rating, but better safe than sorry.**

**Anyway, read on!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Holding Cell, **_**Wyyrlok,**_** Some Time Later**

Gaz groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. As her eyes opened and her eyesight cleared, she realized she was lying on her back on a cold metal surface, staring up at some sort of light fixture. Pulling herself to a sitting position - and ignoring her still throbbing head - she took a look around the room she was now in. The walls were a dull grey, and the room was in an octagonal shape. There didn't seem to be a door, but Gaz assumed one of the "walls" doubled as one.

'Zim or one of those other stupid Irkens probably did this,' Gaz thought with a snarl, 'Knowing him, he'll probably try to fuse me with explosive weasels or something. Well, I'll have to remind him that nobody messes with me and gets away with it.'

Pushing herself to her feet, she looked up at the ceiling - where she assumed there was some kind of surveillance equipment - and shouted, "Alright! Whoever got the bright idea to abduct me has exactly ten seconds to let me go, or I will make them SUFFER!"

There was no response for a few moments, then there was a hissing sound, and one of the walls slid upwards into the ceiling, confirming Gaz's earlier theory. However, her other theory about who had kidnapped her was quickly proved false, as the beings on the other side of the door were most definitely _not_ Irkens. They were at least eight feet tall, with scaly skin and vaguely reptilian heads. Their eyes were mounted on stalks, and they wore some sort of black body armor that covered everything except their heads, clawed hands and feet, and the long tails that draped along the floor behind them.

Gaz could only stare at them in shock and confusion, when one of them suddenly spoke in a deep voice and said, "You will come with us human."

Gaz blinked as her surprise ended and was replaced with her earlier anger.

"What?" she snarled, "Let's get something straight, ugly. I don't take orders from anyone, and the only place I'm going is back home. Now tell me how to get out of here, or I'll make you sorry we ever met."

The two aliens each kept one eyestalk on Gaz, while they looked at each other with the other stalk. Then, they suddenly started laughing. Gaz's glare hardened as her hands tightened into fists. _Nobody_ laughed at her, especially not a couple of aliens.

"You hear that Naark?" the one on the left asked when he was done laughing, "She thinks she's in a position to tell us what to do."

"I know, Flu-Cor," Naark said, "That would be even more funny if it wasn't so pathetic."

"Pathetic?" Gaz shouted, her face going red from anger, "I'll show you who's pathetic!"

With that said, Gaz ran towards the alien on the right - Naark, if she had heard correctly - and slammed her fist into his chest.

She then pulled her fist back and clutched it, hissing and cursing in pain. Naark, meanwhile, merely chuckled and said, "Yep, you definitely showed us who's pathetic."

He then nodded to Flu-Cor, who nodded back and pulled out a long metal rod. Gaz looked up from her hand, which was turning red from the punch, just in time to see Flu-Cor flip a switch on the side of the rod, making the end start cackling with electricity. Flu-Cor then slammed the rod into Gaz's stomach.

"YAAARRRGGGHHH!" Gaz screamed, her body squirming in pain as several dozen volts of electricity shot through her. She collapsed to the floor, and for good measure, Flu-Cor jammed it into her again, this time in her side. Gaz screamed some more, before Naark held up a claw and said, "Enough. The Captain and Chief Scientist want the specimen intact… more or less."

Flu-Cor nodded as he switched off the electro-rod and pocketed it. Gaz continued to twitch on the floor for several moments, sparks occasionally shooting off her. Naark grabbed her by her collar and hauled her to feet. She was panting for breath, and tears of pain were running down her face, but despite all that, she still glared at her captors.

'Defiant,' Naark thought, 'Well, we'll see how defiant she is after the tests are over.'

"You will come with us human," Naark said, repeating his earlier statement, "And if you resist again, you'll get the same treatment. Understand?"

Gaz continued to glare, but nodded her understanding - she'd make them all pay later, but for now she'd do what she had to in order to avoid any further pain. She was supposed to be the one who inflicted pain, damn it!

"Let's get going," Flu-Cor said, turning around and heading out the door. Naark grabbed Gaz's shoulder.

"Move," he said, as he pushed her forward.

XXXXXXX

**Main Laboratory, **_**Wyyrlok,**_** A Few Minutes Later**

Stre-Foo looked up as two of Mell-Dur's soldiers entered his lab with the human specimen, a young female.

"Excellent," he said, "Put her in the interrogation chair."

Naark and Flu-Cor nodded and forced Gaz into a metal chair off to the side of the laboratory. As soon as she was in it, one of Stre-Foo's assistants flipped a switch on a console. Metal clamps popped into place over Gaz's wrists, ankles and neck, trapping her in place. Despite this, she continued to glare at the aliens, silently vowing revenge.

"You two can go now," Stre-Foo said, dismissing the two soldiers with a wave of his hand. Naark and Flu-Cor bowed and walked out of the room. Stre-Foo didn't bother watching them leave, instead picking up a digital notepad, and walking towards his specimen. "I am Chief Scientist Stre-Foo," he addressed the violet-haired human, "You have been randomly selected as an example of the human race. You will be subjected to a series of experiments, starting with a simple question-and-answer session. Do you understand?"

"Bite me," Gaz snapped.

"Why would I want to do that?" the Argeeon scientist asked, blinking in confusion.

"It's an expression, you idiot," Gaz snarled, "Now either let me go, or I will snap you in half!"

Stre-Foo scratched his chin scales in thought. "Hmm," he muttered, "I see you are used to being in a position of power. Is it common amongst your kind for the females to be in command?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" Gaz said, seething, "I'm telling you to let me go NOW!"

Stre-Foo ignored the young human and turned one of his eyestalks towards the assistant at the console. The assistant nodded and pulled a lever on the console, causing the chair Gaz was strapped to start humming. Her eyes widened as she realized what that meant - just as an electrical surge twice as powerful as the one she had received from the electro-rod earlier passed through the chair.

"YYYYYAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Gaz screamed, her vision turning red as pain filled every corner of her body. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, the electricity ceased, and Gaz's body fell limp; if it hadn't been held in place by the neck-clamp, her head would have fallen forward. Smoke curled off her body in places where some of her hair had caught fire. In addition to the smell of burnt meat coming from her body, Gaz smelled another scent that made anger and humiliation rise up in her - the shock had made her loose control of her bladder.

Eyes watery and burning with rage locked with eyes mounted on stalks, whose owner was smirking at them.

"Shall we begin?" he asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: God, writer's block really makes for a horrible chapter, doesn't it? I swear I'll get the next chapter up sooner, and that it'll be better. **_**Much**_** better.**

**Until then, read and review!**


	3. Part III: Autopsy

**A/N: Just to let you know, this chapter will contain a bit of gore, and may necessitate the rating to go up to "M". So, for those of you who are sensitive to such things (you know who you are), you may want to skip this chapter and wait until the next one gets posted.**

**With that warning out of the way, read on… those that are still reading this, anyway.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Wyyrlok,**_** Bridge, Three Days Later**

Mell-Dur walked onto the bridge, all his attention on the datapad in his hand. Hearing a banging sound, he lifted one of his eyestalks, and then lifted the other one in surprise at what he saw. Suunkem had pried a panel off the side of the Scanners console, and was in the process of doing something to the internal mechanisms. Wires and the various components they connected were strewn all over Suunkem's station as he carefully examined each piece of equipment, occasionally removing and replacing wires, or doing something with a small tool that made sparks fly.

Mell-Dur stared at this unusual sight for several moments, before he cleared his throat, catching Suunkem's attention. He turned an eyestalk in the Captain's direction, and immediately jumped to his feet as he realized his superior was in the room.

"Captain," he said, bowing his head, "I can explain this."

"I would hope so, Ensign," Mell-Dur said with a shadow of a smile, "Outdated though this technology may be, it's still quite expensive. I'd hate to have to take it out of your pay."

The two Argeeons shared a laugh, before Suunkem pointed to the console and said, "We've been here three local days, and I still haven't been able to identify that energy reading I detected when we first got here. I figure I'd try and increase the power of the ship's Scanners, I can get enough of a reading to figure out what it is."

"Well, let me know when you do," the Captain said as he sat in his chair, returning his attention to the datapad. On the screen were all of Stre-Foo's reports regarding his examination of the human specimen over the past three days. After the interrogation session (which, the Chief Scientist noted, also confirmed that humans had a low tolerability to electricity) had cleared up all the questions Stre-Foo had about humans, they had moved on to things that the human couldn't answer off the top of her head.

She had been thrown in an observation chamber, where the temperature had been drastically altered in order to test the human's highest tolerances for extreme temperatures. First had been heat: the temperature had been raised until the female's skin had cracked and blistered. Then they had lowered the temperature until frost had appeared on the observation window and the human's lips had turned blue. After that, they had begun exposing the human to various chemicals common on the Argeeonian homeworld; testing to see what reaction they had - most had eaten away at the exposed skin like acid. Then, Stre-Foo had force-fed the human several types of Argeeonian food, some of which she had been able to tolerate, but most of which she had regurgitated.

But one thing that remained constant throughout the various experiments was that whenever the human wasn't restrained, she lashed out violently at Stre-Foo and his assistants. Despite everything that had been done to her, she remained very strong-willed. Mell-Dur shook his head wearily at that thought. He'd observed several examinations like this one, and they always ended the same way: the specimen would cry and scream and beg for mercy or death. So while the human had a strong will now, it would be broken very shortly, as Stre-Foo was ready to perform the final stage of the specimen examination.

The autopsy.

XXXXXXX

_**Wyyrlok,**_** Main Lab, Same Time**

The doors to the main laboratory opened as Naark and Flu-Cor once again escorted Gaz from her holding cell. After three days of tests and experiments, she was in poor physical condition. The sleeves of her dress had been torn away to expose her skin, which was now covered in chemical burns from the various substances she'd been exposed to. Her skin also bore electric burns and heat blisters, and one of her fingers looked like it was suffering from frostbite. On the inside, her body wasn't in any better shape, as her digestive system was practically twisted into knots from the inedible food she'd been forced to eat, and her immune system was struggling to cope with all the damage she'd taken.

Mentally, however, Gaz hadn't changed any. She was silently planning her revenge against Naark, Flu-Cor, Stre-Foo, and any other aliens she could get her hands on. She didn't know _how,_ but she was going to make these people PAY!

Gaz was pulled from her thoughts when Stre-Foo stepped in front of her. The Chief Scientist smirked down at the human, who glared back at him.

"Well, human," he said, "We've learned much about your species over the last few days. Now comes the final - and most important - test."

"What are you going to do?" asked Gaz with a sneer, "Lay eggs in me and see if they hatch?"

"No, but that's an interesting idea," Stre-Foo said, not catching the sarcasm, "Actually, this is where we learn just how that interesting little body of yours works."

He lifted one eyestalk from looking at Gaz and directed it towards the two soldiers holding her.

"Strip her and place her on the examination table," he said, before walking away.

"WHAT? !" Gaz shouted, just before Naark grabbed her by the hair and hoisted her into the air.

"Get your filthy hands off me, you freaks!" she screamed, but they ignored her. Naark held her in place, while Flu-Cor extended one of his claws and hooked it in the collar of Gaz's dress. He then pulled his hand downwards, tearing through the fabric of the dress. He then pulled the torn dress off Gaz's body and then repeated the process with her underclothes, leaving her completely nude.

Gaz's face turned red as anger and humiliation welled up inside of her. "I'm going to kill you! You hear me you bastards? ! I'm going to _fucking_ kill you all!"

The two Argeeons ignored her, carrying her over to a metal table in the middle of the room. They slammed her onto it, the force of the blow and the feel of the cold metal on her bare back stunning Gaz into temporary silence and stillness. Metal cuffs popped into place over her wrists, ankles, hips, shoulders and neck, pinning her into place.

Still red in the face, Gaz struggled a bit against the cuffs, but stopped and looked up when Stre-Foo and several other scientists walked over to the table, wheeling up a cart full of things she couldn't identify from the angle her head was stuck at. But Gaz didn't care about that right now, as all coherent thoughts were being pushed out of her mind by a white-hot rage.

"When I get my hands on you," she seethed, "I am going to make you wish you had NEVER BEEN BORN!"

Stre-Foo merely smirked as he reached onto the cart and picked up one of the items on it… a very large, very sharp-looking scalpel. Gaz stopped ranting, and the color started draining from her face as she stared at the metal instrument.

"What are you going to do?" she asked slowly, although she had a pretty good idea.

"I believe, from the transmissions that we intercepted on the way here, that your people would call this an 'alien autopsy'," Stre-Foo said calmly, even as Gaz's eyes widened in terror, "Although, that's technically inaccurate. It should be a _biopsy,_ not an _autopsy,_ since it's being performed on a living being rather than a dead one."

"I don't care about the fucking terminology!" Gaz shrieked, trying in vain to squirm free as her survival instincts overrode her anger, "You can't do this to me!"

"I beg to differ," the Chief Scientist said smugly, as he aimed the scalpel's point at Gaz's exposed body. He then brought it down, piercing the skin just below the collarbone. Gaz screamed in pain as Stre-Foo pulled the scalpel to the left until he reached her side, then dragged it down. When he reached her hip, he pulled the scalpel across the other way until he reached the opposite hip, and then dragged the scalpel back up.

After reaching his starting point, Stre-Foo removed the scalpel, then moved back as two of his assistants grabbed the edges of the freshly cut wounds with clamps and removed the skin covering Gaz's chest. Gaz's screams of pain turned into a deafening howl as her insides were exposed to the air. It felt like she had been set on fire, and it only got worse as Stre-Foo and his assistants started cutting away the muscle and tissue covering her organs.

But what was even worse than the pain was the feeling of absolute helplessness. Part of Gaz's mind was ordering her mouth to scream threats at the aliens violating her body, but the rest of her mind knew that would do no good as it finally accepted the fact that for once in her life she had no control of the situation, and that no amount of threats could help her.

Then, the Argeeonian scientists removed the last layer of tissue protecting the organs in her chest. Gaz let out another howl of pain, and then unconsciousness mercifully took her.

XXXXXXX

_**Wyyrlok,**_** Bridge, A Few Moments Later**

Mell-Dur sat in his command chair, watching all this on a computer monitor attached to the arm of the chair. Suddenly, Suunkem shot up from his console and turned towards Mell-Dur with panic in his eyes.

"Captain," he said, voice small from fright, "We have a problem."

Mell-Dur got up from his chair and quickly strode over to the still half-ripped open Scanners console.

"What is it?" he asked. Suunkem pointed at the screen, which was now flashing red with warning.

"You know that energy reading I had trouble identifying?" he asked, and when Mell-Dur nodded, the Ensign said, "Well, I've identified it now - it's Irken."

"Irken? !" Mell-Dur shouted, reeling back in surprise.

"Yes sir," Suunkem nodded, visibly shaken, "I used the life-signs scanner just to double check, and it confirmed it. There's at least one Irken on this planet."

"_Kriff!_" Mell-Dur snarled, slamming his fist into the console, "It's probably one of those _fierfecking_ Invaders of theirs. Oh, if the Tallest find out we've been abducting specimens from a world they've marked for conquest, they'll declare war!"

"What do we do, sir?" Suunkem asked, his scales paling in worry.

Mell-Dur didn't answer. Instead, he walked back to his chair and hit the intercom button for the main laboratory.

XXXXXXX

_**Wyyrlok,**_** Main Lab, Same Time**

"Stre-Foo!"

The Chief Scientist looked up from the unconscious human he was in the process of cutting up as Mell-Dur's voice chimed over the intercom.

"I'm in the middle of something, _Captain,_" he said, loading the title with scorn.

"We've detected an Irken on the planet," the Captain said, making Stre-Foo's eyestalks shoot up in surprise, "I'm aborting the mission. Is the human still alive?"

Stre-Foo looked down at Gaz's heart, which was still beating, albeit very slowly.

"Barely," he responded to his superior's question.

"Then patch her up and send her to the teleportation room. Quickly!"

Stre-Foo muttered several curses as he turned to his assistants.

"Put all the tissue and flesh back on," he said coldly, as he reached for a needle filled with a black liquid. After they had returned the pieces of Gaz's body that they had removed, Stre-Foo jammed the needle into Gaz's neck and injected her with the liquid, which was actually filled with trillions of medical nanobots. They quickly spread throughout Gaz's ravaged body, repairing all the damage done by the tests. Even as Stre-Foo watched, the cuts from the scalpel sealed up, and the wounds and burn marks on the rest of her body disappeared.

When all the visible damage was gone, Stre-Foo turned to Naark and Flu-Cor. "Take her to the teleportation room. Tell the engineers to not even bother wasting time with sending her back where we found her. Just send her to the first place they get a lock on."

The two soldiers bowed and then grabbed Gaz's limp, unconscious form, and dragged her out of the room. Soon, she would be back on her own world, without any damage from her recent experiences.

Physically, anyway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: Hmm, this doesn't seem as bad as I first thought it would. Then again, I'm the one writing it. It probably looks different from the readers point of view… anyway, let me know if I should up the rating because of this part, or if I should ignore it because there's only one part left.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	4. Part IV: Karma

**A/N: Here we go, everyone, the conclusion to my homage to the works of Dibsthe1. This will be a **_**lot**_** tamer than the last chapter, so those of you who were grossed out can relax. Also, I think you'll all (especially Dibsthe1) enjoy the final twist I have planned for this fic. Read on!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Earth, St. Jhonen's Hospital, Fourteen Hours Later**

Officer Pambrey stood next to a doctor whose nametag read "S. Ressel." The two of them were standing in a hallway looking through the observation window of a patient's bedroom. The patient in question being a certain violet-haired teen.

"I got to tell you, Doc," Pambrey said, "This is the weirdest case I've ever seen… well, aside from that rampaging mobile home from a few years ago. But this is still pretty weird: this kid goes missing for three days, then shows up in the middle of the city, walking around _stark naked._"

Ressel merely nodded. "You should have seen what happened when we tried to examine her. As soon as she saw the medical equipment, she went berserk. She broke one orderly's arm and gave another one a black eye before we could sedate her. Did she say anything to you when you picked her up that could explain this behavior?"

Pambrey scratched his chin in thought, then said, "That's another weird thing, Doc. She was in a daze when we found her, and when we started asking questions - 'Where have you been?' 'What happened?' the standard for missing persons - she snapped out of it and started going on about aliens."

Ressel raised an eyebrow. "Aliens?"

"Yep," Pambrey nodded, "Said they abducted her and experimented on her. Apparently the last thing she remembers is them performing an autopsy on her, then she blacked out and woke up in an alley downtown this morning."

The cop paused and then gave the doctor an inquisitive look.

"What do you think?" he asked, "She get kidnapped and raped or something, and came up with this to blackout the experience?"

"I doubt it," Ressel said, looking at a clipboard with his notes on it, "After we sedated her, we did a full examination - she doesn't have a scratch on her, aside from some superficial cuts and bruises on her feet from walking around barefoot. We also screened for any drugs in her system, and that came up negative, too. There's no physical evidence to support her claim that _anyone _- aliens or not - abducted her and harmed her in anyway."

"So, what are you saying?" Pambrey asked, "She just decided to hide for three days, then streak and say that she was abducted by aliens?"

Ressel shook his head wearily.

"It's not just her saying it," he explained, "She seems to honestly _believe_ that she was abducted by extraterrestrials. And, judging by the way she reacted when we tried to examine her, she also fully believes that she was tortured."

Pambrey stared at Ressel for a few moments, before saying, "So… she's nuts."

"To put it bluntly? Yes."

The two of them turned back to look through the observation window again. They stood in silence for a few minutes, before Ressel asked, "Did you inform the family?"

"Yeah," Pambrey nodded, "Her father and brother should be arriving soon."

"Good," Ressel said as he tucked the clipboard under his arm, "I'm going to ask that she be committed to the Crazy House - straightjacket, padded cell, the whole works. She's clearly insane, and if the way she attacked the orderlies before is any indication, she's a danger to herself and others. I'd like for you to be there when I break the news; it'll be easier for them to accept if they hear it from two officials as opposed to one."

"Lead the way," Pambrey said.

With that, the two men turned and walked down the hall, leaving behind 14 year-old Gaz Membrane, currently sedated and soon to be sent to the very institution she had threatened her brother with only a few days earlier. She would spend the next few years of her life there, trying to convince herself that her experiences had only been in her head. But the truth was, she had just experienced the most important, most valuable lesson of her life:

Karma is a bitch.

XxxxxxxxX

** The End**

XxxxxxxxX

**A/N: Short, I know, but I hoped you all enjoy the irony. This ending was inspired by Dibsthe1's story, "Karma Circle 08: Committed", which in my opinion is the best of her "Karma Circle" stories.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
